


ill run to you (so i can hug you)

by ayo_coups95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidentally, jihoon is a vet tech, seungcheol is a little insensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayo_coups95/pseuds/ayo_coups95
Summary: all jihoon can think about is his bed and a pair of arms around his waist 
alternatively, jihoon works as a vet tech in a 24 hour clinic and breaks down after a particularly rough night, seungcheol laughs, and some snuggles ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is just something short to get my creative juices flowing for a larger fic i hope to present soon. im actually in school to be a vet tech and struggling from exhaustion so i thought a fic to get my feelings out was a bright idea. i don't generally write from jihoon's pov but i thought he fit the role better than seungcheol so i gave it a go. please forgive the awful title i couldn't think of anything better and i hope you enjoy! feedback is always appreciated

Jihoon presses the security code to his apartment into the keypad with lazy fingers, pushing the door open when he hears the obnoxious _ding dong dang_ and the flash of green light. All he wants is to lay in bed and die peacefully in the embrace of his favorite human.

 

He steps into the foyer, head downcast as he’s easily distracted by a crusty substance caked on the shoulder of his scrub top. He lifts a finger up to scratch at it with his nail, unsure of what it could be. He kicks his shoes off while still scraping at the spot until he freezes in place.

 

Events from the previous night begin to unravel in his mind, being asked to run a fecal on an unfortunate dog with a bad case of the shits and doing so only to have accidentally dipped the current finger he’s scratching with into the meniscus of sugar solution. Jihoon shudders involuntary as he recalls hastily wiping his finger onto his top without any other thought.

 

And this is when Jihoon panics because said dog tested positive for whip worms and who knows how many of those microscopic eggs floated to the top in the time it took him to dip his finger in there or put a cover slip over it.

 

He quickly pulls the scrub top over his head, wasting no time in shoving the contaminated specimen into he wash, all the while thinking of the possibility that he could have easily given his precious little Koan the same parasite. How could he be so careless?

 

After he pours half the bottle of detergent into the wash (really that’s an exaggeration), he starts it and turns to lean back against the machine with a relieved sigh. He brings his hand up and runs his hand through his hair, immediately cursing himself for his new bout of idiocy. The whip worm infected hand seems to stare him down as he pulls it away from his hair and eyes it with disgust before pushing off the washer and into the direction of the kitchen.

 

He briskly turns the faucet on with his uninfected hand, proceeding to drown the other in soap. He scrubs for what he imagines to be an hour before finally running his hands under the stream, paying no attention to the steam that has enveloped him. He soon regrets his decision when his brain registers the temperature of the water and he retracts his hands with clinched eyes. Is that the smell of burning skin? There’s only bone left, isn’t there. Jihoon can’t bring himself to look.

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

He startles, turning around so fast he’s positive he can add whiplash to his list of injuries of the night. He lifts his eyes, meeting Seungcheol’s through his fringe and his shoulder’s sink in defeat. His lip even protrudes a little without his permission at the sight of the older male.

 

Seungcheol lifts his arms over his head and yawns, rubbing his eyes while Koan sits by his feet wagging his little nub of a tail at the sight of Jihoon. Jihoon grumbles; at least someone is excited to see him.

 

“Did I wake you?” Jihoon asks softly as he feels an overwhelming sense of guilt settle in the pit of his belly. Maybe he was being too loud. But Seungcheol shakes his head even though he knows that he knows it’s just a ploy to make Jihoon feel better.

 

“Where’s your shirt?” Seungcheol asks instead, grabbing the dishtowel that hung from the oven handle and wraps it around the younger’s hands. His fingers work gently to dry Jihoon’s hands throughly while the latter feels his cheeks grow warm. You’d think after 5 years he’d be used to this kind of gesture yet here he is with a fluttering heart and hot cheeks. Or maybe he’s just embarrassed about what’s just happened.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breathe before he opens his mouth and lets it out in one quick sentence, “I had some sugar solution on it because I used it as a napkin after I stuck my finger in poop juice and I was worried that I could accidentally give whip worms to Koan because babe that dog was like a factory for those parasites and if I gave him whip worms how could I live with myself? I’d be deemed the worst dog dad to ever live.”

 

He exhales, jutting his lip out further and before he knows it tears are spilling out of his eyes. He doesn’t mean to cry but he’s just so tired and everything hurts. All night he ran around making sure each overnight patient was adjusting well while running tests to make sure everything was ok internally and that they were receiving the right amount of medication or fluid.

 

Seungcheol reaches up, running the pads of his thumbs over Jihoon’s cheeks before pulling him into his chest. Jihoon’s head rests against his boyfriend’s shoulder as he wallows in his own self pity. But Seungcheol just chuckles and Jihoon pulls back to hit his shoulder. It’s not hard but that doesn’t stop Seungcheol from wincing and holding it like Jihoon really did some damage.

 

“Jerk,” Jihoon spits, pushing past him to get to their bedroom. Koan follows him, whining in excitement as Jihoon pushes the door open and heads straight to the closet. He’s searching through Seungcheol’s t-shirts when arms wrap around his waist and the older male is tucking his face in Jihoon’s shoulder. He makes sure to move more vigorously so Seungcheol has a hard time staying put.

 

Seungcheol isn’t phased though and lifts him into the air, barely giving Jihoon the chance to grab a shirt off the hanger. He flails in annoyance, cursing and sending threats at his boyfriend who seems to ignore him as he tosses him on the bed in one quick movement. Jihoon huffs, slamming his fist in his lap. He hates being manhandled so much.

 

“At least let me get dressed, asshole,” he hisses while standing up to pull the shirt over his head and kick his pants off into a corner. He stands with his hands on his hips when he’s finished, eyeing his boyfriend.

 

Seungcheol’s smile remains as he approaches Jihoon cautiously and wraps his arm around his waist only to push him back on the bed. Jihoon’s body melts as soon as he hits the mattress, allowing Seungcheol to mold him like clay. It takes them a few minutes to adjust but eventually Seungcheol is settled on his back and Jihoon is using his arm as a pillow; Koan is laying somewhere between them. They stare at each other for awhile before Seungcheol finally speaks, “You know you’re really crabby when you’re tired, Jihoonie.”

 

“And you know you shouldn’t laugh when I’m upset,” Jihoon reminds him. “It makes me feel stupid.”

 

Seungcheol hugs him closer, causing Jihoon to make a soft _oomph_ sound when his face presses into Seungcheol’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he coos, petting the younger’s hair down. Jihoon only huffs in response.

 

He’s almost asleep when Seungcheol speaks again, “You’re a great dog dad by the way.”

 

Jihoon makes a small noise in response, wrapping his arm around Seungcheol’s waist to snuggle closer. And again he’s almost asleep when Seungcheol says, “And when you get home at 6:30 in the morning maybe it would be wise to be a little quieter. We have neighbors Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon groans and rolls away from Seungcheol, swatting at his hand when he tries to pull him back. He doesn’t want to snuggle anymore.


End file.
